Qwirkle
Fotografien u. a. bei WELTERBE IN DEUTSCHLAND (editionpanorama) von Hans-Joachim Aubert Seit vielen Jahren fotografiert Hans-Joachim Aubert das UNESCO-Weltkulturerbe. Auf vielen Reisen h... Hier ein ewiger Breitbild-Kalender 100.00 EUR Welterbe in Deutschland Beschreibungen bei UN WP-Links - Weltkulturerbe: Aachener Dom | Dom zu Speyer | Würzburger Residenz mit Hofgarten und Residenzplatz | Wallfahrtskirche auf der Wies | Schlösser Augustusburg und Falkenlust in Brühl | Dom St. Mariae und Michaeliskirche in Hildesheim | Römische Baudenkmäler, Dom und Liebfrauenkirche in Trier |Historische Hansestadt Lübeck | Schlösser und Gärten von Potsdam und Berlin |Abtei und Altenmünster des Klosters Lorsch | Bergwerk Rammelsberg, Altstadt von Goslar, Kaiserpfalz Goslar, Kloster Walkenried, Grube Samson und Oberharzer Wasserregal | Zisterzienserabtei Kloster Maulbronn | Eisenhütte in Völklingen |Kölner Dom | Bauhaus-Stätten: Bauhaus Dessau, Kunstschule undKunstgewerbeschule Weimar, Musterhaus Am Horn | Lutherstädte Eisleben und Wittenberg | Klassisches Weimar | Museumsinsel in Berlin | Wartburg bei Eisenach |Dessau-Wörlitzer Gartenreich | Klosterinsel Reichenau im Bodensee | Zeche Zollverein und Kokerei Zollverein | Kulturlandschaft Oberes Mittelrheintal | Die historischen Altstädte Stralsund und Wismar | Bremer Rathaus und Bremer Roland |Fürst-Pückler-Park Bad Muskau | Obergermanisch-Rätischer Limes | Stiftskircheund Altstadt Quedlinburg | Altstädte von Bamberg und Regensburg | Siedlungen der Berliner Moderne | Fagus-Werk in Alfeld | Prähistorische Pfahlbauten um die Alpen |Markgräfliches Opernhaus Bayreuth | Bergpark Wilhelmshöhe | Kloster Corvey | Speicherstadt und Kontorhausviertel mit Chilehaus Weltnaturerbe: Grube Messel | Wattenmeer der Nordsee | Alte Buchenwälder Ehemaliges Welterbe: Dresdner Elbtal ------ krougs40erVariante Die Links bei Wikipedia und Unesco 1. Tag, 17. Mai Wieskirche (WP), Steingaden + UN Pfahlbauten (WP), Unteruhldingen + UN 2. Tag, 18. Mai Insel Reichenau (WP) Kloster Maulbronn 3. Tag, 19. Mai Speyerer Dom Kloster Lorsch (WP) Grube Messel (WP) 4. Tag, 20. Mai Obergermanischer Limes (WP) + UN Oberes Mittelrheintal (WP) 5. Tag, 21. Mai Völklinger Hütte (WP) Trier (WP) 6. Tag, 22. Mai Aachen: Dom Schloss Augustusburg und Schloss Falkenlust 7. Tag, 23. Mai Köln: Dom (WP) Essen: Zeche Zollverein (WP) 8. Tag, 24. Mai Wattenmeer (WP) Bremen: Rathaus und Roland (WP) 9. Tag, 25. Mai Hamburg: Speicherstadt und Kontorhausviertel (WP) Lübeck: Altstadt (WP) Wismar: Altstadt (WP) 10. Tag, 26. Mai Stralsund: Altstadt Buchenwälder: Serrahn (gehört zur Gemeinde Carpin, Mecklenburgische Seenplatte bei Neustrelitz) 11. Tag, 27. Mai Berlin: Museumsinsel (WP) Schloss Charlottenburg (WP) 12. Tag, 28. Mai Potsdam: Schloss Sanssouci (WP) Berlin: Siedlungen der Moderne 13. Tag, 29. Mai Bad Muskau: Muskauer Park (WP) 14. Tag, 30. Mai Wittenberg (WP) Dessau: Bauhaus (WP) 15. Tag, 31. Mai Dessau-Wörlitz: Gartenreich Quedlinburg (WP) : Altstadt und Schloss https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Domschatzkammer_Quedlinburg Domschatzkammer Quedlinburg für das Damenstift „Kaiserlich freie weltliche Reichsstift Quedlinburg“ bis zur Auflösung 1802 Oberharzer Wasserwirtschaft (WP) 16. Tag, 1. Juni Goslar (WP): Altstadt Bergwerk Rammelsberg (WP) Alfeld: Fagus-Werk (WP) Hildesheimer Dom (WP) https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Domschatzkammer_Quedlinburg Domschatzkammer Quedlinburg das Damenstift „Kaiserlich freie weltliche Reichsstift Quedlinburg“ bis zur Auflösung 1802 17. Tag, 2. Juni Höxter: Stift Corvey (WP) Kassel: Bergpark Wilhelmshöhe (WP) 18. Tag, 3. Juni Eisenach: Wartburg (WP) Buchenwälder: Hainich Weimar (WP): Klassik und Bauhaus 19. Tag, 4. Juni Bayreuth: Markgräfliches Opernhaus (WP) Bamberg: Altstadt 20. Tag, 5. Juni Würzburg: Residenz und Hofgarten Regensburg: Altstadt (WP) Unesco, engl. Grafiken © 2016 NASA, TerraMetrics Nutzungsbedingungen + • - sat Relief = Cultural (37) = * Aachen Cathedral (1978) * Abbey and Altenmünster of Lorsch (1991) * Bauhaus and its Sites in Weimar and Dessau (1996) * Bergpark Wilhelmshöhe (2013) * Berlin Modernism Housing Estates (2008) * Carolingian Westwork and Civitas Corvey (2014) * Castles of Augustusburg and Falkenlust at Brühl (1984) * Classical Weimar (1998) * Collegiate Church, Castle and Old Town of Quedlinburg (1994) * Cologne Cathedral (1996) * Fagus Factory in Alfeld (2011) * Frontiers of the Roman Empire (1987) * Garden Kingdom of Dessau-Wörlitz (2000) * Hanseatic City of Lübeck (1987) * Historic Centres of Stralsund and Wismar (2002) * Luther Memorials in Eisleben and Wittenberg (1996) * Margravial Opera House Bayreuth (2012) * Maulbronn Monastery Complex (1993) * Mines of Rammelsberg, Historic Town of Goslar and Upper Harz Water Management System (1992) * Monastic Island of Reichenau (2000) * Museumsinsel (Museum Island), Berlin (1999) * Muskauer Park / Park Mużakowski (2004) * Old town of Regensburg with Stadtamhof (2006) * Palaces and Parks of Potsdam and Berlin (1990) * Pilgrimage Church of Wies (1983) * Prehistoric Pile dwellings around the Alps (2011) * Roman Monuments, Cathedral of St Peter and Church of Our Lady in Trier(1986) * Speicherstadt and Kontorhaus District with Chilehaus (2015) * Speyer Cathedral (1981) * St Mary's Cathedral and St Michael's Church at Hildesheim (1985) * Town Hall and Roland on the Marketplace of Bremen (2004) * Town of Bamberg (1993) * Upper Middle Rhine Valley (2002) * Völklingen Ironworks (1994) * Wartburg Castle (1999) * Würzburg Residence with the Court Gardens and Residence Square (1981) * Zollverein Coal Mine Industrial Complex in Essen (2001) = Natural (3) = * Messel Pit Fossil Site (1995) * Primeval Beech Forests of the Carpathians and the Ancient Beech Forests of Germany (2007) * Wadden Sea (2009) Weltkulturerbe in Deutschland, WP-Liste https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/UNESCO-Welterbe UNESCO-Weltkulturerbe https://de.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Welterbe_in_Deutschland Liste mit 40 Stätten in Deutschland Diese Liste zeigt die 40 UNESCO-Welterbe-Stätten in Deutschland in chronologischer Reihenfolge (K – Kulturerbe; N – Naturerbe). 1 Die UNESCO strich dieses Gebiet am 25. Juni 2009 von der Liste des Welterbes, da der Bau der Waldschlößchenbrücke durch das Elbtal nicht eingestellt worden war. Es handelt sich nach dem Wildschutzgebiet in der Wüste Omans 2007 um die zweite Streichung eines Welterbes von der UNESCO-Liste.Dresdner Elbtal verliert Weltkulturerbe-Status Properties inscribed on the World Heritage List (14) Grafiken © 2016 NASA, TerraMetrics Nutzungsbedingungen + • - Polen = Cultural (13) = * Auschwitz Birkenau German Nazi Concentration and Extermination Camp (1940-1945) (1979) * Castle of the Teutonic Order in Malbork (1997) * Centennial Hall in Wrocław (2006) * Churches of Peace in Jawor and Świdnica (2001) * Historic Centre of Kraków (1978) * Historic Centre of Warsaw (1980) * Kalwaria Zebrzydowska: the Mannerist Architectural and Park Landscape Complex and Pilgrimage Park(1999) * Medieval Town of Toruń (1997) * Muskauer Park / Park Mużakowski (2004) * Old City of Zamość (1992) * Wieliczka and Bochnia Royal Salt Mines (1978) * Wooden Tserkvas of the Carpathian Region in Poland and Ukraine (2013) * Wooden Churches of Southern Małopolska (2003) = Natural (1) = * Białowieża Forest (1979) Read more about the Nomination process Properties submitted on the Tentative List (6) A Tentative List is an inventory of those properties which each State Party intends to consider for nomination. More about the Tentative List Process... * Gdansk - Town of Memory and Freedom (2005) * The Augustów Canal (Kanal Augustowski) (2006) * The Dunajec River Gorge in the Pieniny Mountains (2006) * Tarnowskie Gory Lead-Silver Mine and its Underground Water Management System (2013) * Extension to the Joint World Heritage Property “Primeval Beech forests of the Carpathians (Slovak Republic and Ukraine) and the Ancient Beech forests of Germany (Germany)” (2015) * "Krzemionki", prehistoric flint mines (2016) Schweiz http://whc.unesco.org/en/statesparties/ch = Cultural (8) = * Abbey of St Gall (1983) * Benedictine Convent of St John at Müstair (1983) * La Chaux-de-Fonds / Le Locle, Watchmaking Town Planning (2009) * Lavaux, Vineyard Terraces (2007) * Old City of Berne (1983) * Prehistoric Pile dwellings around the Alps (2011) * Rhaetian Railway in the Albula / Bernina Landscapes (2008) * Three Castles, Defensive Wall and Ramparts of the Market-Town of Bellinzona(2000) = Natural (3) = * Monte San Giorgio (2003) * Swiss Alps Jungfrau-Aletsch (2001) * Swiss Tectonic Arena Sardona (2008) Anträge Le corbusier Gotthard at dach-Länder . . Kategorie:Spiel